When Blaine Meet Kurt - Chapter 7 - Keep My Boyfriend Close
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay trueful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling - FULL CHAPTER 7 TITLE - KEEP MY BOYFRIEND CLOSE , BUT MY ENEMY CLOSER :-) LOL


Glee Fanfiction - When Blaine Meet Kurt

Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay trueful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that please enjoy and review! (Please Note – M RATED – I Don't Own Glee)

 **Hey Glee Fans! So this is chapter seven of when Blaine Meet Kurt. Hope you like where the story is going so far – I will be doing 10 chapters for this story and moving on to a darker story for a change of where Kurt or Blaine is a serial killer lol! So checked that out soon after it will be called Cold Blooded! Other then that guys keep with this story please and enjoy and keep on reading** **! - Ohmygleeme23**

When Blaine Meet Kurt – Chapter 7 – Keep My Boyfriend Close , But My Enemy Closer

(Friday 5th January 2018 – 8:30 in the Anderson Home – Blaine's Bedroom)

Blaine was wide awake in his room. He was lead out on his double bed, dressed ready for school in his warbler outfit, and he could only think about one thing - Kurt. He looked up at his celling for a sign of hope to make it though the day without seeing Kurt, but just couldn't think of anything to take his mind of the wonderful boy.

Just then there was a knock on house door. His mother half asleep walked down and answered it. When she did she was looking at the boy head to too, he was dressed in a warbler uniform like he son, and had little brown slick back hair and was smiling at her in the kindest way possible. She smiled back before asking "Hello who might you be?" The boy then answered "Sebastian Mama … Sebastian Smythe" he said and counted "Sorry to just turn up like this I am a friend of Blaine's he showed me around Dalton yestday as I am new and said he would walk with me to school today" he explained. "Again I hope you don't mind Mama" he said finishing. "No" she said "Not at all Blaine's upstairs in his room first door to your right" she finished. "Thank you Mama" he said. "No, please call me Mrs. Anderson and its perfectly fine" she said. With that Sebastian made his way upstairs to Blaine's room. When he finally got there he opened the door to find Blaine led out on the bed looking up at the celling, not even knowing Sebastian was in his room. "Blaine" he said, still Blaine was in a daydream. "Blaine" still nothing "BLAINE" he yelled. Blaine being scared stiff fall off the bed in one big thud yelling "I'm awake Mum! I'm awake!" then turned around to see Sebastian Smythe standing there laughing.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" he asked puzzled and a bit angry "Also a bigger question – How the hell did you find out were I live?" he yelled. Seeing that Blaine was mad at him, and not waiting to make him even angrier , he keep quite and give Blaine five minutes to calm down before answering again. "Well" he started "I found out where you live by the sweet power of Facebook and I wanted to see your sexy face" he said. Blaine looked at him like he wanted to knock him out, but stayed calm about it "Ok but next time just ask me ok, please" he said looking at him.

"Sure" Sebastian said calmly "And to show that where ok lets take a selfie" he said. With that the two took a selfie of Blaine smiling and Sebastian predating to kiss the side of Blaine's cheek, he then said to Blaine to post on Facebook and thinking nothing of it he did. The two then walked to school together with Sebastian grinning to himself at the thought of Kurt face when he sees that Selfie on Blaine's Facebook page.

(Meanwhile in McKinley High)

Kurt was board. He was in his third lesson of the day and thing could not be any worse. He had been kicked into three lockers today, been called "fag and queer" over ten times each and know was sit in his least favourite lesson maths, next to Rachel Berry, who would not stop talking about her fancy new ring Finn had bought her this week for her birthday. When finally Kurt broke, he ran out of the classroom into the spare computer room and checked his Facebook.

And that was the final strew – he saw the selfie on Blaine's Facebook page of him and Sebastian, no other harm was needed to be added to a very badly hurt Kurt, so with that he ran home crying.

After five minutes Kurt was at home and sat on the sofa with red puff eyes from all of the crying he had done. And then he though – why was had he been crying! The Bullying was always going to be same and was never going to get any better. And as for Blaine - He loved Blaine, and Blaine was his and his alone. So if he wanted it to stay that way he had to do something big to show that he was on Blaine's side and more importantly that Blaine was his, and his alone – and this is how it was going to stay.

And then his dad came down and looked at him like he was going to kill him. And then before Kurt could say anything, his dad was off yelling at him for leaving school. "THAT WAS THE SCHOOL KURT! THERE WONDERING WHERE THE HELL YOU WHERE AS YOU DID NOT SHOW UP FOR YOUR LAST TWO LEASSONS!" he yelled. Then he went to yell again, but stopped when he sore Kurt busting out into floods of tears, and Burt being the dad he was felt bad.

"Look kid, I'm sorry" he said giving his son a hug "It's just why did you leave school like that, are you being bullied?" he asked. Kurt looked up at his dad before answering, he thought about lying at first, but thought it would be better to just tell the truth. "Yes" he answered. And before his dad could respond Kurt looking at him and asked him a big question.

"Dad….. I want to move schools" he said "I have a school in mind that I would be safe in and that I know I would be happy in, but the feeds are a big dear, so I would work a weekend job to pay for it, dad please" Kurt begged.

"What school did you have in mind?" Burt asked smiling. "Dalton Academy" Kurt said. Burt thought about it , it was going to be dear to said his son to such a posh school, but it would make Kurt happy – and to him Kurt was worth all the money in the world. "Ok" he said "But I don't want you working to go there – I still have some money left from what your mum left us – she want me to use it to make you happy , so we use that" Burt said smiling.

"Oh dad thanks you!" Kurt said hugging his dad. And with that he ran to Dalton to tell Blaine the news. 10 minutes later he was there, and sat on a group table with Blaine, and unfotanlty Sebastian, telling him his good news. "Oh Kurt I am so happy this is like the perfect news!" Blaine said happily. "Isn't it Sebastian" Blaine said, while Kurt was giving him his bitch smirk as if to say yes bitch I won. "Yep, just perfect" he said circuity rolling his eyes. With that Blaine hugged and kissed Kurt passionately not caring of whom sore him. Then Blaine stopped and went to get them all some coffee from the machine. Which leaved Kurt and Sebastian alone to talk "Guess I can keep an eye on you now so you don't try to steal MY BOYFRIEND" Kurt said confidently, while Sebastian just smirked.

Then Blaine came back and talked about what song Kurt could do for his audition at the warblers, while Kurt and Sebastian secretly give each other death bitch glares. But Kurt did not care Blaine loved him – and now he could stop Sebastian from doing anything – So he had everything he wanted. And he was right Blaine was ALL HIS.

 **End of Chapter 7**

 **Hey Guys hope you liked chapter 7! If you did please review as I do love getting review, as it shows you guys care, other then that thanks for reading and looking and**

 **Keep On Reading – Ohmygleeme23**


End file.
